Ada Untukmu
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Hati pun akan rusak jika terlalu lama menunggu. Hati pun akan lelah jika terus-terusan menanti dalam ketidakpastian. Selalu ada. Laki-laki bermata safir. Kau pahamkan?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi, entar Naruto juga nikah ama Kiyo, kok~

*dibakar hidup-hidup*

**Rate: **K+ *gak tahu nentuin rate*

**Warning: **OOC no limit, deskripsi berantakan, menyebabkan kebingungan, mengandung virus idiot, gak mutu, diksi maksa yang dicampur dengan imajinasi gak jelas dan dicemplungin ke lembah nista.

**Summary: **Hati pun akan rusak jika terlalu lama menunggu. Hati pun akan lelah jika terus-terusan menanti dalam ketidakpastian. Selalu ada. Laki-laki bermata safir. Kau pahamkan?

Rasa adalah apa yang memenuhi diri manusia. Anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa. Begitu pula denganmu. Kamu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis remaja yang selalu saja mencintainya. Meski kondisi dan atensinya hanya untuk diri sendiri. Bukan untukmu. Namun, kamu selalu tahu, bagaimana pun dia bertindak dalam hidupnya, kamu akan tetap mencintainya.

Tapi, apa kamu tahu? Seseorang yang berada di belakangmu, dialah orang yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika kamu mencintai orang lain. Dialah orang yang selalu menjaga hatinya untukmu. Menantimu, tak peduli bagaimana kamu menempatkannya dalam hatimu.

**.**

**.**

**(_ADA_UNTUKMU_)**

**.**

**.**

Bertahun-tahun, sejak kecil, kamu selalu mencintainya. Seolah mendedikasikan seluruh rasamu hanya untuk dirinya. Dia yang tak peduli padamu, dia yang apatis, dan dia yang selalu mampu menawan hatimu hanya dengan satu tatapan tanpa kata.

Kamu tak pernah melihat apa yang ada di sekitarmu, semua untuk dirinya. Tak peduli bagaimana buruknya ia dalam dendam yang mencengkram. Kamu akan tetap mencintainya.

Tapi, beberapa tahun lalu, dia pergi meninggalkanmu. Padahal, kamu bahkan rela menangisinya, rela menggadaikan harga dirimu hanya untuk sebuah ketidakpedulian dan…

…terima kasih

Ya, dia mengucapkan kata itu. Hal yang tak biasa baginya. Namun, dia mengucapkannya untukmu. Tetapi, apa dengan kata 'terima kasih' akan menjamin khawatir dalam dirimu lenyap? Bukankah tidak? Kamu menyadarinya.

Kata itu bahkan tak berarti apa-apa lagi ketika dia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupmu. Meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan tim yang kalian tumbuh bersama dalam derai kasihnya.

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah perlahan terdengar dari tapakan kaki Sakura. Sebuah kedai makan menjadi tujuannya. Kedai makan kecil, namun cukup terkenal dan familiar. Ramen Ichiraku, siapa yang tak kenal dengan tempat ini?

"Hai, Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak, ia menyibakkan kain yang menutupi setengah kedai Ichiraku. Lelaki berambut putih dengan kain penutup melindungi setengah wajahnya tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ka, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sedang bernostalgia?" Kakashi menyudahi keterkejutan Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuat gadis itu setengah menenangkan hatinya.

"Tidak, hanya lewat saja!"

Percakapan terhenti setelah Sakura memutuskan untuk memesan semangkuk ramen. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu yang ia lakukan bersama dengan orang itu. Orang yang kini pergi entah ke mana. Lelaki yang berjanji untuk kuat dan menjadi seorang Hokage kelak.

Sebuah impian sebagai jalan pembuktian diri. Pengakuan keberadaan lahiriah yang pernah terhindari. Menjauhinya dari kata damainya hati. Namun, hal itu justru mengantarkannya untuk kuat dan dewasa kini.

Dengan semangat itu, dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri itu. Membuat seorang Sakura Haruno rela menunggu sekali lagi dalam hidupnya setelah penantian panjang pada lelaki Uchiha yang tak kunjung bersua.

"Dua tahun, ya?"

Suara Kakashi kembali memancing pembicaraan. Gadis itu menghentikan asupan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Sesaat ia terdiam, tapi setelah itu segaris senyum tipis tergurat dari wajahnya setelah anggukan kepala membenarkan kalimat Kakashi.

"Ya, dia pergi untuk kembali. Setidaknya aku tahu!"

Sakura mengaduk ramen yang sedikit-sedikit masih mengepulkan asap. Memikirkan seseorang yang dua tahun lalu pergi bersama seorang Sannin mencari kekuatan.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki Uchiha itu?" tanya Kakashi yang seketika juga membuat Sakura nyaris tersedak makanannya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kembali terdiam, mengingat kalimat Kakashi dua tahun lalu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengukuhkan sepenuhnya rasa yang ia miliki pada laki-laki bermata cerah dan mengakhiri penantiannya pada Uchiha bermata kelam.

**.**

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, Sakura! Hanya saja, aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melihat sekelilingmu. Demi dirinya, kau bahkan rela menulikan telinga dan membutakan matamu dari dunia,"

Kakashi terdiam. Ia tahu, ia harus lebih tenang dan sabar jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Namun, lebih lembut dari ketenangan yang ia suguhkan untuk Sasuke. Tak seperti berhadapan dengan Naruto yang lebih luwes dan blak-blakan.

"Kau tidak hidup sendirian. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan kembali atau tidak!" kalimat serta tatapan intens sarat afeksi dari Kakashi selanjutnya menghentikan tangis terisak dari kerongkongan Sakura.

Ia memandang _sensei_-nya itu, berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mampu menunggu Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Namun, entah mengapa, semua frasanya tercekat begitu saja.

"Ia menjadi pengkhianat. Meskipun aku selalu percaya jika dia tak sepenuhnya akan mengkhianati Konohagakure. Sampai saat ini, aku hanya menganggapnya pergi bermain. Dia akan kembali!" sejenak ia menghentikan kalimatnya lagi, menunggu reaksi Sakura. Namun, sama seperti beberapa menit lalu, gadis itu masih terdiam dalam tundukan kepalanya, bersama isak tangis yang mungkin akan berakhir ketika Uchiha Sasuke kembali entah kapan.

"Aku selalu percaya pada kalian. Aku mungkin telah gagal karena tak mampu menjaga Sasuke untuk tetap berada di Konoha. Tapi, mengukungnya di sini hanya akan menyiksanya terus-menerus. Mungkin, suatu ketika aku akan bersyukur karena pernah melakukan kesalahan ini. Ada jalan yang bahkan hanya dapat dilalui dalam kelam. Dan kurasa, Sasuke sedang menjalaninya." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Dahulu, di bawah bimbingan Minato, timnya pun mengandung cinta yang indah. Namun, semua tak sesulit apa yang dialami oleh tim tujuh yang sekarang ia dekap. Apa yang terjadi dahulu adalah bentuk cinta di mana keluarga dan persahabatan adalah segalanya. Bukan rasa individu terhadap desakan hati.

Meski ia mendidik tim tujuh dalam canda tawa khas Naruto, kekuatan dari misteri diam Sasuke, dan kasih lembut Sakura dengan cinta yang memusatkan inti perjuangan pada cinta keluarga dan sahabat, namun tetap saja, ia tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa pesona cinta yang memikat hati mereka menimbulkan rasa tersendiri ketika berhadapan dengan ego untuk saling memiliki.

"Aku ingin dia kembali dan kita lakukan bersama-sama. Dengan semua anggota tim tujuh. Jika bersama, aku yakin bisa!"

Sakura merenggut, seolah memaksakan kehendak dalam hatinya pada Kakashi yang kini hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Berusaha untuk lebih bersabar menghadapi galau dari hati muridnya.

"Sayangnya Sasuke tidak berpikir seperti itu, Sakura-chan! Kau yang paling tahu Sasuke. Dia akan melakukan apa pun sendiri."

Seolah vonis kejam, Sakura melunglaikan seluruh harapan yang ia tahu memang tak akan pernah berwujud. Sasuke yang seperti itu memang tak akan meminta bantuan bahkan dalam keadaan paling kritis sekali pun. Ia hanya akan melakukannya sendiri.

Mengalahkan Uchiha Itachi.

Tak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini kecuali menghabisi eksistensi saudara sedarahnya itu. Kakak yang dahulu pernah Sasuke banggakan, sayangi dengan segala pengakuan terhadap kemampuan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh putra sulung dalam keluarganya itu. Namun, satu insiden yang membuang kebenaran ke lembah paling mendasar menghancurkan segala bentuk memori indah dalam kepala Sasuke tentang Itachi. Tragis memang, tapi devosi tak mengenal rasa pribadi.

"Berhentilah menangis Sakura! Kita memang tidak bisa membantunya balas dendam. Tapi, kita bisa membawanya pulang setelah semua berakhir!" suara dari seseorang di belakang Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

Sosok laki-laki pirang berambut landak dengan mata safir tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Selalu, rasa aneh yang sebenarnya selalu dirasakan Sakura ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto kembali menyelusupi hatinya. Ia tak ingin peduli, namun tatapan lembut yang dinaungi kehangatan mentari melelehkan bongkahan es dalam diri Sakura. Laki-laki berisik itu entah mengapa sebenarnya selalu mampu mentransferkan semangat tak terhingga bagi Sakura. Tak hanya itu, melainkan juga kekuatan.

Meskipun di hadapan Naruto ia berubah menjadi gadis kasar, namun Naruto masih mampu tersenyum padanya. Masih bersedia mematung di sisinya. Masih menempatkan dirinya bahkan jika Sakura melepaskan kepalan tangan penuh kekuatan di wajahnya.

Ia, selalu ada.

Tak seperti Sasuke yang segala curah perhatian, cinta, dan pengorbanan ia berikan, namun tak mendapat respon kecuali kalimat dingin bernada sarkastis. Padahal, bukan sehari ia mendevosikan diri, bukan seminggu rasanya ia pupuk, tapi bertahun-tahun ia bersabar meyakinkan. Dan yang ia peroleh tak lebih dari rasa sakit yang melumpuhkan batin.

"Sakura, setiap orang akan merasa lelah. Itu lumrah!"

Sakura tersenyum kini, ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Kakashi tentang 'lelah'. Dan ia memang merasakan hal itu. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Dalam penantian berkepanjangan, manusia akan lelah. Jika tak menyerah dan terus memaksa, hati pun akan rusak.

"Apa sih maksud Kakashi-sensei? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" wajah idiot terlukis sempurna pada rupa Naruto, membuat kening Sakura berkedut jengkel.

Hei, kemana wajah serius itu, bodoh! Dasar, Naruto bodoh!

Duak…

Satu tinju sarat afeksi mendarat penuh cinta di kepala Naruto. Gemerutukan gigi Sakura menandakan ini belum berakhir.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ini bodoh sekali, Naruto!"

"Aku kan tidak mengerti apa yang Kakashi-sensei katakan. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku, bukannya memu–"

Duak…

"Diamlah, bodoh!"

**.**

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, mengingat kenangan bersama Naruto saja dapat membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Tapi, kini ia tak ingin menutup mata dari sekelilingnya. Karena Kami-sama, selalu ada untuk membimbingnya tanpa sadar melalui diri Naruto.

Ia tak ingin terpuruk lagi. Ia tak ingin seperti orang yang hilang dari dunia ketika memikirkan Sasuke. Walaupun alasannya untuk kuat tetap saja karena Sasuke, tapi yang menjadikannya bertahan untuk menjadi lebih kuat adalah Naruto. Jika waktu itu tak ada Naruto, mungkin kini ia dapat melihat dirinya terus-menerus meratapi kegagalannya mencegah Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

"Tunggulah di gerbang Konoha, dia akan kembali!"

Mata _emerald_ membulat mendengarkan kalimat dari suara bijak pria berambut putih mantan Anbu itu.

"Hah?"

Mata sayu tanpa semangat memandang Sakura.

"Laki-laki yang akan menjadi Hokage itu. Tunggulah di gerbang! Kata Tsunade-sama, sannin hentai dan bocah kyuubi akan tiba hari."

Sekali lagi, senyuman tersampir di wajah Sakura. Ia beranjak, menunduk memberi hormat kemudian melesat melewati atap-atap perumahan di Konoha menuju gerbang utama.

**.**

**.**

Kamu hanya gadis biasa yang akan lelah. Kamu sadar itu, kan? Namun dia, membuatmu menunggu dalam harapan yang tak akan membuatmu lelah. Karena, cinta yang ia tanamkan dalam dirimu akan selamanya memberimu semangat, melunturkan kata lelah dari hatimu untuk tetap bertahan.

Meski kamu tak pernah memerhatikannya seperti kamu memerhatikan lelaki cinta pertamamu, namun kamu tahu. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, rasamu hanya aka nada untuknya. Karena, esensi dari cinta yang sesungguhnya dia ajarkan padamu.

Kau sangat menyadari itu, Haruno Sakura?

**A/N:** sekarang pukul 23:48 dan kepala Kiyo udah berat, dan sepertinya tulang belakang Kiyo nyaris patah-patah. Tapiii… senangnya! XD

fic kedua Kiyo di fandom Naruto akhirnya selesai juga. Hufft… *sujud syukur*

Fic ini Kiyo buat sebagai tanda terima kasih dan persahabatan untuk seluruh fans NaruSaku. Kiyo sayang kalian semua.

Akh, seperti biasa, Kiyo belum bisa memahami karakter mereka semua karena itu, mohon dimaklumi. Saya hanya fan girl, bukan pemilik.

Terakhir, kritik membangun, saran, flame, semua diterima.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fic nista yang Kiyo buat, walaupun cuma menuh-menuhin fandom, tapi Kiyo nyaris tewas ngetik sejak pukul tujuh malam sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya sih ngetik orific nista juga.

Akh, gak usah peduliin curcol ini, ya!

Review aja!

**_Kiyo_**


End file.
